Strong Arms
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Miko and Jack are trapped in a dangerous situation in a small cave and they comfort each other, leading to a very sweet ending :) Very fluffy story but I can imagine this happening in Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters anyway. MikoxJack


Strong Arms

It was cold and hard to breathe as Jack and Miko were trapped in a small cave, with barely enough airspace to support a cockroach to live. They had been separated from Arcee and Bulkhead while they were out on patrol for any new signs of Decepticon activity.

"Miko are you alright?" Jack asked with a quiver in his voice, his Body pressed up against hers.

Miko shivered, her heart raced and she could feel her head reel with lack of oxygen. "If we don't get out of here soon what will happen to Bulkhead and Arcee?"

He looked down to her, not knowing what to say. How could he? The situation they were in was life threatening and happy thoughts weren't the first thing that popped into his head. The only thing he knew he could do to assure her that everything would be alright or the very least make her feel protected was thought on instinct.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and rested her head directly under his chin as almost akin to a cover for her.

"Let's just worry about us for the moment Miko, I'm sure that Arcee and Bulkhead will be fine. We are running out of Oxygen and we aren't even graduated yet….." He said as he closed his eyes in an attempt to stop himself from crying.

Miko couldn't believe her eyes, was this the same Jack she had grew to know like the back of her hand? Why was he suddenly so much older than her? She had so many questions reeling in her head that she couldn't think straight but what she did know is that she also had to say something to make him feel better as well.

"You know what? You changed in this moment right now." She told him softly yet still filled with slight spunk.

Jack gazed into her eyes, "How so?" he asked as his reply.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing them closer together, which in normal circumstances would have been very awkward but at this moment she wasn't thinking like she normally would have.

"Your arms have grown strong and you sound like a real man. And not just any man but a soldier, you know what? I love Soldiers. They are loyal, kind and they are very protective." Miko told him as she stroked his cheek. With Jack's sudden blush making him warm to the touch.

Time was running out. They needed a miracle to get out of there alive and their options were running short. All they could do in that moment was to embrace each other to share body heat and keep each other spirited and protected. But something else awoke inside them, something that hasn't been awakened before. They looked into each other's eyes and realized how much they've actually been through together and how it was a miracle that they were still alive to this day.

Jack was feeling something deep within his heart that was begging his body to act out with the same warmth that it felt when they were on the train together. He had no more control of himself as his brain shut down and he let his feelings take over the wheel of her body.

"Miko, I always wanted to do something but I was hoping to do this when we were actually together without a life or death situation." He told her as she gazed at him confused.

"Yeah and that is what?" she replied with a question.

Before Jack knew it he was leaning in closer to her face, lips drawing near to hers and she reacted in a way he hadn't expected Miko to do. She moved closer as well until finally their lips intertwined and the warmth from the other spread across each other's body. It was the deepest kiss they had ever experienced and their first kiss to boot. If they were to die they wouldn't go without finally conveying what they had both stored up in their hearts for so long.

When they parted Jack and Miko couldn't help but to smile and she asked, "Well? How was that for your first kiss?"

Jack chuckled, their heads still close to each other, "Very nice, considering that you haven't kissed anyone either."

She rested her head on his chest and they stayed like that for a long time until finally they both fell asleep.

Suddenly a brush of cool air filled the small cave and Arcee & Bulkhead gazed upon their Human partners asleep in each other's arms.

"Well they certainly are smart for just humans. They used each other's body heat to survive to the cold and without each other they would have died easily on their own." Arcee said lifting the children into her arms allowing contact between them to keep the other warm.

Bulkhead looked at Miko with almost a big brother type atmosphere as he chuckled, "You know what? I think we need to work on our baby sitting skills."

Arcee looked at him Confused, "Why is that?"

"Because I'm getting the feeling that somewhere along the lines of the future we will have a couple more humans to look after when Jack and Miko finally get married." Bulkhead replied quickly and without doubt in his voice. Leaving Arcee to just look down at them and smile.

"Well, Jack certainly has the strong arms to support her that's for sure."

"Definitely."


End file.
